SELL-OUT Video Games!
PBG plays games that revolve around selling out and advertising food. Synopsis Everyone knows about advertising games like Sneak King, Cool Spot, and Pepsi Man. There are already many videos online about Pepsi Man. PBG talks about lesser known advertising games. Games that have been taken over by advertising, and tainted by branding. The camera pans out, showing on PBG's monitor 'Sponsored by: honey'. Biker Mice From Mars. PBG thinks about Crazy Taxi, as people like going to Pizza Hut and KFC. Biker Mice From Mars is a typical racing game unless you lived in Europe, which is filled with Snickers advertisements. The first thing seen in the game is a Snickers advertisement. All of the characters are all holding Snickers bars, even the bad guy. PBG chooses Limburger even though he seems to be making a threat to the player. PBG can't get over the Snickers bars. Buying the Snickers costs $2500! PBG discusses how the racing works, comparing it to the bumper cars in Mario Party. There are Snickers advertising all over the place. PBG doesn't think that Snickers would want to associate themselves with the sewers. Snickers is the best power up. PBG is in last, and he can't afford Snickers anymore. The character gets killed at the end of the game. NBA 2K. PBG has always been a big fan of basketball. He hasn't played that many basketball video games until he played NBA 2K on his channel. NBA rereleased the same game every year depending on the edition, and force micro-transactions down player's throats and plaster advertising all over the place. The game has an insane number of ads in it. The arena is covered in ads, and there are sponsors and advertisements. These aren't that bad and they are hilarious. PBG sees himself on billboards. PBG can increase his stamina by one point. This $60 wants the player to pay real money for fake money. Gaterade advertising is everywhere. PBG does Gaterade science. Mayonnaise game. Next is a game about mayonnaise. They only created 10000 copies of the game that were given away in a contest, so PBG had to emulate it. PBG has no idea what is going on, and PBG wants some mayonnaise. PBG gets from a kitchen to watching a sleeping witch. People have compared it to Cooking Mama, but it isn't like that at all. There is a lot of clicking on things like the Putt Putt games. After finding recipes and jumping into a painting, PBG sees people dancing. PBG gets lost and confused. The witch has a game called Reversie, that PBG has no idea how to play. "(I played so long that I forgot the mic was recording)" "I got so desperate that I eventually asked my wife to come help me." PBG celebrates with his wife when he wins. Nothing happened after that. PBG jokes about what happens next by playing Bart's Nightmare. PBG makes up the plot. People who didn't like the advertised mayonnaise were killed! PBG made a recipe that included mayonnaise. The secret to adding the mayonnaise is if you can see any of the other ingredients, you don't have enough mayonnaise. PBG is feeling hungry. He takes all the advertised ingredients,and adds them all together. It tastes gross! Category:Reviews Category:Videos